Till All Are One: Attack of the Scraplets
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: One weekend at base, Bulkhead and Bumblebee bring back a pod from the Arctic, unaware of the cargo it carries within.


I am soo sorry for the super long wait, but rest assured I haven't given up on this series, and I didn't for it to take this long to update but let's just say I was dealing with life problems. I'm back at it, and apologizes if the chapter is short, hopefully the next chapter won't be as short.

* * *

 _Gust sat outside of the base enjoying the sky and the clouds that passed by. She enjoyed the breeze that blew passed her hair and how it felt against her skin. She took in the smell of the summer breeze and shut her eyes._

" _Sis! Hey sis!"_

 _Gust turned and saw her sister Piper, with her long black raven hair, and with a smile on her face. "I thought I'd find you out here." Piper said, "Dad's looking for us, dinner is ready!"_

" _Okay, hold your horse I'm coming Pip." Gust said as she sat up._

 _Though as Gust stood up on her two feet, all of a sudden the world around her was covered with gray clouds, and lighting. Gust started to dart her head around, when she had soon realized that her sister was missing. "_ _ **PIPER!?"**_ _Gust yelled, "_ _ **PIPER, WHERE ARE YOU!?"**_

 _She started to run through the land and meadow trying to find her, but she saw no signs, that is until-_

" _ **HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"**_

 _She recognized the voice to be Piper. She followed her voice and she saw Piper or as she is known as in the Decepticons as Nightblade; chains had binded her as she was being dragged into the ground. "_ _ **HELP ME!**_ " _She yelled turning to Gust, "_ _ **HELP ME PLEASE!**_ "

" _ **PIPER!**_ " _Gust yelled, as she ran to her, "_ _ **HANG ON I'M CO-AGH!**_ "

 _Gust turned and saw that her ankles had been binded with the same chains that Piper had been binded in. "The hell!?" Gust exclaimed. She tried to reach over to break out of the chains but soon enough her wrists were binded as well. "What is this!?"_

 _Gust was soon pulled to the ground as well; she felt herself being dragged through the Earth, with quickness. The rush through the dirt caused her to scream as she tried to scramble back to the top but it was to no avail. Soon enough at the end of the tunnel she was met with purple eyes and a silhouette in the smoke. The purple light had soon blinded her as she screamed._

* * *

Gust let out a scream as she quickly sat up. She had taken deep breaths after having the dream she had, not knowing exactly what she had witnessed. She wiped off the sweat off of her forehead as she tried to put her mind at ease. Soon enough she felt something nudging her elbow. She turned and saw that it was her partner Jolt who had given her a worried look.

"Jolt…" Gust said as she hugged him, "It was… Just a dream…"

Jolt nuzzled her face as her breathing calmed down.

"It was… Only a dream…"

* * *

( _ **Opening Theme: Transformers Prime Opening 1; BigBang Feeling**_ )

Gust walked down the hall not even bother to change into her usual wear and just wore her PJs with her hoodie, and blue hair dye. She couldn't help but think back to the dream she had last night; though thinking about it scared her. It wasn't the first time she had a dream like that; she's been having it ever since… _**Cliffjumper**_.

It scared her since she remembered every detail of what happened in the dream. She didn't know why, but the fear, the feeling of it all, felt so real. She had no idea as to why she had this dream over and over every now and again. She didn't know if she should tell her comrades about or just keep it to herself…

As she came into the place where the halls met, she heard overlapping voices that belonged to people that were familiar.

"Arcee and I will search for any clue to which might explain the origin of Arctic find." She heard Optimus say as she saw the groundbridge open.

"Only until your sensors sound." Ratchet had said, "Remember once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failures aren't likely- _ **They're imminent**_."

"The Arctic?" Gust said getting their attention, "What did you find in the Arctic that was so important?"

Arcee answered, "Some kind of a pod. Optimus and I are going to see what else we can find."

They soon heard honking coming from just down the hall; there Bumblebee and Bulkhead came riding in with Jack, Miko and Raf.

"Sweet, the gang's here!" Gust said with a smile.

Jolt couldn't help but let out an annoyed groan, "Oh you know you love them." Gust said patting his head.

"You guys miss us?" Miko said.

"Don't they have school?" Ratchet asked just as annoyed as Jolt was.

"On a Saturday?" Gust and Miko said while Miko herself exited out of Bulkhead along with Jack. Miko had said to Ratchet, "We have the whole weekend off, to spend with you."

Jack went over to Arcee, "I wasn't expecting to carpool. What gives Arcee?"

"Tag team Jack." Arcee replied, "It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Oh too bad." Jack said, "It's a beautiful day for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

"Uhh Jack…" Gust said, "They're going to the Arctic."

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack said, going over to Miko who was going to the TV. Raf seemed excited at the fact that they were going to the Arctic, "The Arctic?" He said, "I've always wanted to see snow."

"I would invite you to join, Rafeal, but the conditions are much to extreme even for we Autobots." Optimus said. Raf felt a bit disappointed to hear that, but he had perked up when Optimus had said, "... But, I will bring you back a snowball."

"That would be awesome." Raf said with a smile. With that, Optimus and Arcee went through the Groundbridge while Gust, Raf and Jolt joined up with Miko and Jack. They went up the stairs towards where the couch and TV was. "Alright, alright, alright." Gust said, to her three new friends, "What's on the activities today?"

"How about a movie?" Jack asked.

"Nah, we did that last time." Miko said.

Bumblebee started moves his fingers as if he was controlling a control stick and button, since nor Miko could understand through beeps and such.

"Video game tournament!" Raf said, "Last one standing wins!"

"I like the sound of that!" Miko said excitedly.

"Let's do it to it!" Gust said.

Though before Bumblebee could participate in the video game tournament, they heard Ratchet call out to them, "Bulkhead! Bumblebee! I need you here! Now!" Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at one another before shrugging; they went over to the Groundbridge controls where Ratchet was. Raf went to get a game controller, but Miko ended up grabbing one first.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Miko said, handing the second game controller over to Jack.

"Yeah… Not really my thing Miko." Jack said.

"Aw what?" Gust said tauntingly with an amused smile, "Are you scared of losing to a girl Jack? Hm?"

Jack looked over at Gust than towards Miko; he took the controller from Miko, "Bring it on."

"No mercy." Miko said, as she started the game.

"I take on the victor!" Gust said.

As Jack started to race against Miko, he noticed Raf looking a bit down; Gust noticed this too. "Uh, hey Raf, you wanna take on Miko for me?"

"Nah, I'll pass." Raf said, "I have stuff to do."

Gust soon approached Raf, "Hey you know I don't think you've gotten a full tour of the base yet. What do you say I show you around?"

"Really?" Raf asked.

"Of course." Gust said, "Just you and me little bud. Come on, let's get going shall we?"

Gust and Raf proceeded down the stairs and to halls of the base. Raf was pretty impressed by how many rooms that they had, and what they kept in storage. She even showed Raf where she stayed in the base. There were a lot of twist and turns in the place, all which had amazed Raf of course. They had arrived at one last stop and it was Gust's room.

"And this here, is where I've been staying for the last four years." Gust said as she opened the doors. Raf looked at the room with awe not believing how large and spacious it was. "This is amazing!" Raf said looking at all the things she had, "I can't believe you have all this stuff."

"Well, most of it is from when I used to stay with dad." Gust said leaning on the ladder that lead to her bed, "The other half of the stuff, was actually from the Autobots."

Raf looked at what was on her desk, and saw that most of the things was of astronomy; she even had a mini model of the solar system. "I didn't know you were into astronomy." Raf said as he fixed his glasses. "Yeah well, back before I knew the Autobots, I actually wanted to be an astronaut. Now it's just more of a hobby now as you no doubt can tell."

"You even have the rare telescope, the Stargazer 9000!" Raf said amazed that she would even have such a telescope, "I thought these were all sold out."

"I got this as a gift." Gust said.

"Really?" Raf asked, "Was it from your dad?"

Gust had replied hesitantly, "Ye… Yeah… Dad knew how much I loved the stars so… You know."

Gust wasn't able to tell Miko or Raf about her sister being Nightblade. She didn't think they would understand about her situation like Jack did. They were lucky enough to have families and she won't lie to herself that it did make her just a little bit jealous of that. She had missed Piper dearly, and she had a connection unlike any other twin that had existed in the world. She knew that sounded cliche in her head but, it's what she thought; it's what she always thought.

She couldn't even say to Raf, who truly gave her the telescope.

A little more time had passed as Gust showed Raf around the base; it was at that point they started to play a little game. They were pretending that were explorers of the Arctic, fighting off a blizzard. With Raf doing the sound effects it certainly looked like they were the part.

"Temperatures sub zero and dropping!" Raf said as he pretended he was going through a storm, "Gotta-Get-Back-To base!"

"Oh no!" Gust said as she fell to her knees dramatically, "Have mercy! We're about to be attacked!"

"Huh, by what?" Raf said as he had been taken back a bit.

" **BY AN ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!** " Gust cried as she went to grab him; she started to tickle him causing him to laugh. Though it hadn't been long before the two of them heard an odd noise.

 _ **CLANG!**_

They both looked nearby and saw that it had been a lone screw on the floor. Gust stepped away from Raf as she went to pick it up off the floor.

"Where did this come from?" She wondered aloud.

Raf suddenly let out a scream as he fell to the ground when they both heard the sound of pitter patter. Gust was about to go and help him up, when she felt something nudge her foot a little. She looked down at her feet and saw what had been the source; it was a little creature with a round head, big blue eyes and small metal legs.

"Hey, there little fella." She said, making the creature look up to her. She kneeled down to get a better look at the creature as it jumped with excitement, "Where did you come from?"

"Huh, that's funny." Raf said as he stood, "The Autobots never said anything about pets."

"Yeah, you'd think spending a few years with them, I'd know about it." Gust said as she patted the little creature on the head, "Aren't you the cutest little thing?"

The creature made some sort of squeak to her as she pulled her hand away. "What are you acting so happy for?" Gust asked. The creature seemed to have started to gesture what she had in her pocket.

"Is this what's got you worked up?" She asked as she held the screw up to it. It seemed to have answered her question as it became more excited.

"Maybe it wants to play?" Raf wondered.

Gust handed the screw over to Raf surprising him, "Why don't you take a crack at it buddy?"

"Really? I can go first?"

"Knock yourself up Raffy."

Raf gave a smile as he threw it at a distance, making the little creature run after it. "Good boy!" He said, "Go get it!" The little creature jumped, though it didn't catch the screw as they had expected. Instead it started to eat it.

"Whoa there!" Gust shouted.

"Don't eat that, you're gonna choke!" Raf yelled soon after.

When the creature turned back, they were surprised to see that it had been fine. It just stood there as if nothing had been wrong. "Huh… Now that's a new one." Gust said, as Raf couldn't help but laugh. The little creature soon jumped making Gust catch it, and it nuzzled into her chest.

"I think it likes you." Raf said as he patted it on the head.

"You might be right." Gust said with a smile.

The two of them soon started to make their way down the next hall, both of them left completely unaware that there had been loose sparks falling onto the floor.

( _ **Ending Theme: Black Butler Ending 1-I'm Alive Performed By Becca**_ )


End file.
